


The Bully

by Gangstertogangster



Category: Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Homophobic Language, Original Character(s), Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gangstertogangster/pseuds/Gangstertogangster
Summary: Rosalie Carbone's Niece takes after her aunt and goes after Mariah's daughter. So does Rosalie. Mariah and Shades are not about to let that happen.
Relationships: Shades Alvarez/Mariah Dillard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	The Bully

  
“ _ Puta _ ,” Connie Carbone muttered as she shoved past Honor outside the middle school they both attended. 

Usually Honor could ignore Connie’s taunts and insults, of which there were many nasty ones, but today had been particularly tedious and draining. Honor spun around, snapped, “What the hell did you just call me?” 

Connie chuckled, “I called you a puta, puta.” 

Honor got up close to her and hissed, “Call me that one more time.” 

Connie spat, “Get away from me, dyke.” 

Honor made like she was turning to walk away and then spun around and punched Connie square in the face. 

She and Connie began to fight, tumbling around on the ground. Their backpacks and purses and coats were thrown down. It wasn’t much of a fight, since eventually Honor just pinned her down and punched her over and over. 

Lucy and Dani saw their friend and ran over to break it up, Lucy dragging a still-furious Honor off of Connie and Dani subduing Connie on the pavement. 

“My aunt is gonna have your asses murdered!” Cried Connie. 

Dani rolled her eyes and shoved Connie back down onto the ground. She didn’t need to use all her substantial strength. 

Connie picked herself up off the ground, spit some blood, collected her things, and briskly walked away. 

Honor was struggling in Lucy’s arms to break free. Then she began to cry. Lucy turned her around and wrapped her in a hug as she sobbed. 

The next day, Honor was called into the principal’s office. He fixed her with a stern glare. Curtly directed her to have a seat, which she did. 

“Ms. Alvarez, this is a serious matter,” Principal Stanley informed her. 

“What is?” Honor asked, confused. 

“Another student has informed me that you’ve physically assaulted her. You’ve also been referring to her using anti-Italian slurs.” 

Honor’s jaw dropped. She turned bright red. She immediately blurted out, “That’s not true! Not true! We both fought!” 

“She came into my office with a broken nose and bruised face, was that your doing?” 

“She started it! She called me a dyke!” Honor cried. 

“Lower your voice, Honor,” Principal Stanley directed. 

“I didn’t call her any anti Italian shit!” Honor insisted. 

“Watch your language. Calm down. The student’s aunt called me this morning to inform me of your bullying her niece, Constance. She’s threatened the school district with legal action.” 

“That’s not true! She’s been bullying me! I’m the one who should be squealing!” 

Principal Stanley took a deep breath. “Honor,” he said, “I’ve contacted your parents. I’ve left them a voicemail. You are to write a formal apology to Constance. And you will be suspended for two weeks.” 

Honor began to cry uncontrollably. Then she started to hyperventilate. She really did not want to miss any school. Principal Stanley hurriedly called for the nurse, who tried to escort Honor to the nurse’s office for some water and a lie-down. Honor couldn’t move. She was shaking. The nurse looked at Dr. Stanley helplessly. 

Just then Mariah burst in. 

“What’s this bullshit about…” She muttered, but then when she saw her daughter hiccuping and shaking and breathing rapidly, she cried, “what the hell did you do to my kid?!” 

“I was explaining her punishment. Mrs. Alvarez,” Principal Stanley sheepishly explained. 

“I got your voicemail! You need to explain it to me because I will have you fired on the spot for your negligence! You’re traumatizing my daughter!” 

Honor turned around to see her mom. She sniffled, “Mami, I’m sorry mami. Connie Carbone...” 

“You didn’t do anything baby girl,” Mariah assured her, embracing her still-seated daughter. 

"Whatever Rosalie Carbone is bribing you with, I will make sure you lose double, best believe!” She snapped at the principal, frozen in his chair. 

She continued to embrace her daughter, gently saying, “Come on, baby, let’s go home and your daddy and I will sort this all out.” 

Honor shakily got up and clung close to her mom, who kept her arm around her as they walked out of the room. 

At home, Honor went upstairs and took a bubble bath and then a long nap. 

Downstairs, Hernan was pacing the living room while Mariah ranted about the principal. 

“Carbone? That wop bitch’s kin? Hernan, this is an act of war.” 

Hernan massaged his temples, not knowing what to say or do. When it came to those he loved he couldn’t for the life of him think rationally. 

“Even if Honor was the instigator this suspension is beyond out of line!” Mariah declared. She went to the liquor cabinet to fix herself a scotch. 

Hernan nodded, said, “I wanna go talk to her. We’ll hear her side and then we can respond as we need to.” He swallowed hard, not quite sure he could adhere to his own rules. 

Mariah rolled her eyes and dismissively waved him off. Hernan sighed and went upstairs. 

Honor was in her favorite pink pajamas and reading  _ The Penultimate Peril.  _ She heard her father’s footsteps. 

Hernan said, gently, “Hey baby, can I sit down?” 

Honor nodded.

He sat beside her on the bed and stroked her hair. “What happened at school, mami?” 

Honor looked at him with the saddest eyes. She put her book down in her lap. She sniffled a little before she spoke. 

“Papi, Connie called me a dyke and a puta.” 

Hernan instantly began to feel white hot rage burning inside of him. 

Honor noticed how the look in his eyes changed and felt a little bit better, like he’d believe her. This anger was on her behalf. 

Hernan took a deep breath. He said, “Kids used to call me bad names like that back in the day. I couldn’t defend myself when I got to the states at 6 years old. I didn’t learn how to fight until I met your tio Darius.” 

“I’m 12, Papi. I know how to fight, but Connie can’t,” Honor giggled. 

Hernan smiled at his daughter. “Baby, your mama and I will do anything to protect you.” 

“So I didn’t do anything wrong?”

Hernan looked up at the ceiling, not sure how to sound like he meant what he was about to say. At last he settled on something. 

“Honor, you know how we play chess, talk strategy?” 

Honor nodded. 

“You need to think before you make your next move, that’s how the game works.” 

Honor shrugged, glowered, but nodded reluctantly. She responded, “Papi, this isn’t fair. You don’t know how she makes fun of me being adopted. And that you’re younger than Mami. She makes fun of my hair and my skin. I hate it.” 

Honor started to cry again. Hernan held her close. 

He whispered into her hair, “You gotta tell me and mama from now on. We got you.” 

When he finally left the room everything he said to Honor flew out of his head. All he could think about was his own next move, one that was not necessarily stationary. 

The next day, Honor woke up sad because she wouldn’t be able to go to school. She trudged downstairs, slumped at the kitchen table. Mariah and Hernan were already there, enjoying their breakfast and coffee. She mumbled “Mornin’”, as Mariah and Hernan greeted her. 

All of a sudden, she got a text from Lucy. She looked down at the text that read, “We miss you, Honor.” 

She cried as she ate her scrambled eggs. Mariah cleared her throat. 

“Honor, baby, you might wanna cheer up. Your suspension was shortened to one day. We spoke to the principal and got everything cleared up. You gotta write the apology still but the bitch is gonna write you one as well.” 

Hernan smirked. Honor’s eyes lit up and she grinned. 

“Do I have to write the letter?” Honor groaned playfully. 

Mariah and Hernan both looked at her as if to say, “Of course you do.” 

The next day at school, Principal Stanley called her

into his office again. He apologized profusely for the previous day. He still pointed out she was wrong, but he would make sure she was safe at school. He seemed a little jumpy as he spoke, though. Almost like he had too much caffeine. 

Honor didn’t find out what exactly her parents did, but whenever she saw Principal Stanley at all, he would go out of his way to avoid her. 


End file.
